


Everything I am, I am for you.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bondage, Crying, Cutting, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Helped, Helpless, LGBT, Love, M/M, Pedophilia, Quiet, Shy, Tough, Used, beaten, saved - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of a young boy by the name of Keith, this starts when he was little and his life started going down the drain, further into the story he will Lance, Lance is a flirtatious being that goes to a Photography school, and it just so happens that -to Lance- Keith was the perfect model for him.
However, Due to Keith's rough past things get a little....Well....Rough.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Keith Kogane  
Age: 8  
Likes: Cookies, Drawing, Ninjas and also Strawberry.  
Dislikes: Bees, Spiders, and also color Yellow because it is like pee.

Little eight year old Keith Kogane stares at his sketch book proudly, having just finished a drawing of what is ID would look like in the future, or at least, what he hoped it would look like. He really did love strawberry, he loved them so much he would always request for a strawberry shortcake whenever his mom, a baker, would come home, although she was tired she would always cut him a piece, he loved it. 

His father, however, did not. Whenever Keith's mom would arrive, Keith's dad would always start yelling and would even grab her, Keith would often hear his mom crying and he hated it, he wanted to help his mom so he stopped asking for strawberry shortcake, thinking that it would make her less tired and hopefully, his dad wouldn't be mad at his mom.

But Keith was always wrong, his father would still yell and hit his mom everyday, it got so bad his mom had to leave. Keith didn't know this and just thought that his mom didn't like him anymore, that she got tired of Keith and left. His father was always grumpy, always drinking from one of the brown, bad-smelling bottles that Keith hated, Keith hated it because it made his father mean, Keith knew this because he tired to hold one of the bottles, just wanted to check what it was- before his dad slapped him and yelled at him to never do it again. He stayed as far away from his father now, or at least... He tried.

By the time Keith was nine years of age, beer bottles would litter the kitchen floor, his father would yell at him every night with the occasional slap on the face. 

"Stupid boy!" his father would roar as he gripped Keith's hair tightly, "Your mother was our only source of money! My only source of getting beer you brat! She left because of you, you hear? She left because of YOU!" his father would yell and throw him against the ground and Keith would cry every night, sobbing and wishing for his mom to come back.

It only got worse, by the time Keith was ten years old they had ran out of money, they had to sell the house and had moved into a small apartment, there was only one bedroom so Keith had to sleep on a blanket on the floor of their living room, his father would often invite people over, each of them a man, each of them eyeing Keith hungrily.

"Say, how much for one go?" one of the men asks, eyeing Keith. 

"He's MY kid you dickwad! I get to open him first" his father growled, pulling Keith to him. Shaking in fear Keith just stands still, not wanting to anger his father.

"Fine, Fine!" The men says.

"You guys will be able to have a go tomorrow for a 100 bucks! If you want a second round, it'll be 250 bucks" Keith's father snarled. 

"You got it, You got it" The men says, Keith's father and the men talk for a few more hours before the men leave and Keith is once again, alone with his father.

As soon as the men exit the door, Keith's father locks it and turns to Keith, Keith's eyes are wide and scared as he stares up at his father's hungry ones. 

"You know..." his father hums softly, gripping the hair on the back of Keith's head, "Since your mother has been gone, I haven't been able to cum comfortably, my hand does the job but...not well enough. He tilts Keith's head so Keith's neck is bared, vulnerably.

"F-Father?" Keith whispers, this was odd, his father would usually hit him, this was new to Keith but Keith knew it was wrong, "Father please... don't-" he began.

"Shut up" His father growls, his warm breath hitting the side of Keith's neck which pulls out a gasp from his son. 

"Father!"

"I said SHUT UP!" His father yells, his tongue gently running along the smooth skin on Keith's neck causing Keith shiver and whine in fear, "Mmm, delicious" his father grins before biting down on the skin, his hands which were previously on Keith's waist travels under his son's shirt, running his fingers up and down Keith's flat stomach.

"Father I don't- father please" Keith whines.

"Do i need to tape your mouth?!" His father snarls, "Be a good boy and I won't hurt you too much" he growls causing Keith to shut up. Zarkon, his father, raises his hands under keith's shirt while his mouth wanders his son's neck. Zarkon smirks, nibbling on the flesh of his son's neck as his fingers pinch one of Keith's nipples. Keith cries out, his eyes wide, his hands automatically flying up and gripping his father's wrist. 

"Stupid boy" His father growls, standing to his full height and gripping Keith's hair tightly.

Keith's eyes widen, "Please no, Father I'm sorry- please, please!" he shrieked as his father roughly pulls him to the bed room, shutting the door and locking it before throwing Keith down on the floor. His father opens one of the drawers in the room before pulling out a belt and a sock.

"Now, don't struggle or you're going to get much worse" Zarkon snarls, stuffing the sock in a crying Keith's mouth, using the belt to tie Keith's hands above his head. "Beautiful" Zarkon whispers as he rips of Keith's shirt and pants. Zarkon dips his head down, his tongue licking at Keith's mouthed, forcing it open and slipping his tongue inside Keith's mouth, keith just trembling in fear. Zarkon's hands slowly travel up Keith's legs, resting at his thighs uncomfortably before squeezing them, causing Keith to let out a small squeak.

"My boy, my beautiful boy" Zarkon hums sickeningly, his hands going higher, one of them starts palming at Keith's member while the other starts playing with Keith's nipples. Keith whimpers pathetically, his member slowly hardening against his will. "My, my what a cutie" Zarkon snarls hungrily, biting at Keith's nipple causing Keith to whine softly and clench his fists. Zarkon grips the bottom of Keith's knee, spreading his legs and flipping Keith over so it reveals his hole. Zarkon gets on his knees, his erection straining against his pre-cum strained boxers, Zarkon pulls down his boxers, his erection springing out. Zarkon lowers his head, licking hungrily at Keith's hole, occasionally giving it a small nibble, each nipple causing Keith to jerk slightly, once Keith's hole is dripping with saliva, Zarkon runs his hand gently up and down Keith's back, smirking as he notices that his son's body was shaking. In one swift movement, Zarkon buries himself balls deep inside Keith, a scream escaping Keith's gag as tears streamed down his face.

"FUCK!" Zarkon grunts out, his hands gripping Keith's hips, his nails digging into Keith's skin. They stay in that position for a minute or two before Zarkon starts thrusting, slowly at first before starting to go faster as well as harder, Keith's weak screams no match for the sock, Zarkon continuous to thrust into his son, "Didn't think you;d be this tight!" He groans, hunching over so his chest laid against Keith's back, his hands snake around his son's waist, pinching at his son's nipple as he hungrily mouthed at his son's neck, his other hand stroking his son's member. With a loud groan, Zarkon bites down on Keith's shoulder as he cums inside of his son, rocking against Keith slightly as a dog would, before pulling out with a sickening sound, his dick limp and covered in cum, he watches as his cum slowly drips out of his son's hole before he jerks forward and starts licking and sucking at Keith's hole once again, he feels something sticking against his hand and realized that Keith had cum too, it wasn't a lot and Zarkon knew that Keith had no choice, his body worked that way, his dick hardened whether his mind liked it or not. 

Keith's life was like that for quite a long time, he was beaten and raped every week, his father earning at least 500 dollars every week, it was enough to buy food for both of them and more than enough to buy a couple of beer. However, Keith accepted it, each time he was raped his acceptance grew until he just stopped fighting and just stood there, empty of emotion, not moving or screaming whenever someone would penetrate him. In his mind, it was all he could do. After all, he was just a brat, a brat that isn't good for anything except letting people use him, he was the one making money for them down, after all, it was his fault his mother left, it was his fault they ran out of money. Everything was his fault. 

Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2: Taken Away

-2 years later (12 year old Keith-

* * *

 

It's been two years ever since his father has been using Keith to make money, at first, Keith started to give up; however, they've been rougher with him, experimenting different things on Keith such as bondage, floggers, ice and even going as far as using an electric collar and threatening to cut him. That only caused Keith to get even more scared and start to fight back, he fought back so hard that they had to go from using clothes to using ropes or wires to tie him down. 

The worst thing they did to Keith was blindfold him, Keith hated blindfolds, he hated the dark, he hated the feeling of being helpless and not being able to see,  he hated it with a passion and his father knew that.

 

12 year old Keith is tied up, his wrists above his head and his ankles tied far apart so his legs were wide open, a thick black scarf covers his eyes and a dog's squeaky toy was shoved into his mouth. Keith whimpers as he violently tries to fight against his bondage, he hears the sound of a door opening, the sound of a person follows and then...panting?

 

"Sit boy." Keith hears a stern voice say, there a small huff.

 

Was that a dog? But they wouldn't....would they? 

 

"You have a sick fetish for seeing dogs mount young boys, man" Keith hears his father's gruff voice filled with amusement. Keith gasps inwardly, his face paling, a dog? They're going to make a dog... oh god. 

 

"Shut up Zarkon, I paid you 350 bucks, you promised" The man Keith assumed owned the dog says. 

"Go ahead" Keith hears his father say.

"Play" The man's stern voice says and the next thing Keith feels is a wet nose on his exposed chest and then a quick lick on his nipple, Keith shrieks and tries to jerk away, it was a dog. They were actually going through with it. 

"Please" Keith tries to whine out, the toy in his mouth stopping him. Keith feels the dogs tongue lick vigorously and toughly at his thighs before settling on licking his member. He feels the rope on his legs slacken and in his naive mind, he takes this as an opportunity to kick out, hitting the dog on the dog's side before Keith's body is roughly turned over so Keith was on his knees, his legs spread and tied apart again, Keith's arm supporting him. He tries to pull away but the bonds are strong and tough and he has no hope. 

Keith feels the dog's warm breath on his back side, a wet nose nudging against his butt cheeks before it is spread for him, the dog gets up, his front legs gripping Keith's hips loosely, the same way it would have done if mating a bitch. Keith sobs and shakes his head, he feels the shock of the electric collar around his neck, a warning to behave. 

Keith grimaces and shudders as the dog's penis slides into him, the texture new and quite disgusting for him... Then the dog started thrusting, faster and harder than anything Keith had experienced before, he gasps and clenches his fists as the dog's warm breath hits his back, his body rocking with each hard thrust the dog makes. He hears panting and moaning in the room. The owner, The owner of the dog was getting off on this.

"Faster Boy, make him howl" Keith hears the owner snap and the dog thrust faster, occasionally letting out huffs and grunts, Keith whines and arches his back, trying desperately to at least throw the dog off balance. The dog howls as he slams into Keith, his nails scraping Keith's skin, his knot growing in size and Keith can feel it, Keith can feel the dog's knot against his back side, he feels liquid splurt inside him and he cries out loudly, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. 

Keith hears a loud groan, the owner crying out with a loud, "A fuck!"

The next thing he hears is a faint knocking, due to the blind fold around his eyes and slightly around his ears, Keith knows that that knocking is much louder than that. The dog stills and pulls away from him, panting and licking Keith's hole. Keith hears his dad's agitated growl before the sound of a drawer opening fills his ears followed with the sound of the door opening and closing, Keith feels the dog lick his cheek and he flinches away, his body shaking. 

"Good boy," Keith hears the dog's owner say, "My turn". Keith feels the blunt head of the man's dick push inside him and he bites down on the squeaky toy, the man groans loudly, his hands squeezing Keith's side, "Mh you like that don't you boy? Don't lie, you love having cock in you don't you" The man says breathily, mouthing lazily at Keith's shoulder as he thrusts slowly, Keith feels the man's limp member growing hard inside him and he shivers, shaking his head. 

"Ah! Ah damn!" The man moans, pulling Keith to a sitting position causing Keith to whine in pain, his legs having been tied uncomfortably in this position. The man lifts Keith up before bringing him back down, Keith struggles, wriggling around the man's member which caused the man to gasp and arch his back, burying himself deeper inside Keith. Keith clenches his fist, tears running down his face as the man moans. "Ah d-damn! Damn!" The man howls out before violently pulling Keith down against him and cumming inside of Keith.

Keith flinches and shudders, his bruised body shaking, he hears yelling from behind the door and the man throws him down, back into the position Keith was when the dog mounted him. The yelling gets louder before three gun shots are heard. Keith screams and tries to curl into a ball, being unsuccessful he just cries and cries. He hears the door open, the dog growling and barking, the man yelling before 2 more gun shots are heard accompanied with a yelp of pain. He hears loud footsteps, multiple of them, going to Keith and his body shakes even more violently.

Who broke into their apartment?

Did they kill his father?

Why are they here?

Are they going to use Keith too?

With that in mind Keith sobs, lowering his head, giving up. He feels fingers near his mouth, the toy in his mouth being taken out. "Kid, can you hear me?" He hears a deep voice ask and that makes Keith even more scared.

Keith nods, sniffling, "Please don't be too rough..." He pleads, knowing it was useless.

He feels the blindfold being taken off and blinks as light floods his vision, a policeman stands in front of him. "I'm Officer Holt, I'm here to help you" The man says, the other policemen undoing Keith's bonds. Keith nods disbelievingly, his head bowed down. "Do you think you can answer some questions?" Officer Holt asks, Keith answers with another nod and the man returns it as the other policemen walk around, some writing things down.

"What's your name little boy?" Officer Holt asks.

"Keith..." Keith whispers softly.

"Louder'' Officer Holt asks gruffly.

"K-Keith" Keith whimpers out, closing his legs and wrapping his arms around his stomach, "I-I'm sorry..." He apologises for not speaking loudly.

"That's quite okay" Officer Holt says kindly, "How old are you Keith?"

"Tw-Twelve..." Keith stutters, trying his best to say it as loud as the Officer would like, after all, he wouldn't want to get beaten.

"And how man years as your father been using you for money Keith?" Officer Holt asks, at the mention of his father, Keith flinches and gulps.

"A-Ah... F-Four? I'm so sorry, I-I can't remember" Keith's body shakes and eyes the gun in Officer Holt's side, "I'm really sorry, I-I lost count, Prom-Promise" Keith whimpers, bowing his head down and baring his neck in submission.

Officer Holt frowns deeply, "I'm not going to hurt you Keith" He says kindly, "Your father shot three of my policemen before he escaped, thankfully they are all okay but we still need to find your father, the man and his dog has been arrested" Officer Holt says, stretching his hand out to Keith.

Keith flinches, not knowing what he did wrong but not daring to back away. "I'm sorry..." Keith stutters.

Officer Holt sighs and Keith jolts in surprise as the officer grips his hand tightly, "I'm very sorry for everything you had to go through Keith, I really am... Do you know any relatives you can stay with?" Officer Holt asks.

Keith shakes his head, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. He's messing everything up. He's going to get beaten for not being able to answer the man's questions. He's going to get shot-

"Well, I know a wonderful family that would love to adopt you, They were the one that reported to us about.... all this" The officer hums, "Would you be okay with that Keith? Having a family take care of you?"

Keith nods silently and before he knew it, he was cleaned, dressed, fed and dropped off in front of a big, big house. Much bigger than Keith's old one, the house they lived in when...when his mother left.

Officer Holt, beside Keith, knocks on the door and a middle aged woman opens it, she had long black hair and a kind smile.

"Officer Holt!" She greets and turns to the twelve year old boy who flinches and gulps, quickly looking down. "You must be Keith" She says softly, Keith nods. having heard that phrase more than he would like, from all his dad's customers.

"Well Miss, I'm here to drop of Keith into your custody" Officer Holt says.

The woman nods and smiles thankfully, "Thank you very much Officer, I promise to take good care of him"

"I know you will Saeko" Officer Holt smiles, nodding and looking at Keith, "You'll love it here, I promise"

Keith just nods and remains silent as the woman ushers him inside, closing the door softly.

"I have a son who is about 6 years older than you Keith, his name is Shiro and he's wanted a younger brother since he was 10. He's nice, I promise. Although, he may seem scary at first, being 18 years old and a jock but He really is a sweetheart" Saeko smiles.

Keith nods slowly, not knowing what to do with the information, "I've prepared a room for you upstairs but I haven't bought any clothes for you yet because I don't know what colors you like, so, what colors do you like?" Saeko asks.

"I like Red..." Keith whispers, Saeko beams proudly, hearing Keith's voice for the first time. She claps her hands happily causing Keith to jerk back in surprise and fear at the loud sound, reminding him too much of the sounds of him getting hit.

"I-I'm sorry" Keith stutters fearfully, was red a bad color? Did she not like the color red?

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I didn't mean to scare you" Saeko apologizes, "I'm just very happy that you spoke" She smiles, beaming. She reminded Keith of his mother, back when he'd make drawings for her.

"I'm going out to buy your clothes but I instructed Shiro to show you to your room, the kitchen is on your right, if ever you're hungry we have more than enough food so please don't hesitate in getting some" She beams, giving Keith a happy nod, "My son will be down in a few minutes, he's just tidying your room, alright?"

Keith nods again, "Th-Thank you" He whispers, feeling confused as Miss Saeko nods and exits the house.

Keith looks around, the walls were painted white with the occasional silver swirls, it was decorated with paintings and pictures, one of the paintings was off Miss Saeko and a handsome young boy beside her, he assumed it was an old painting of her and her son, Shiro. "They must have a lot of money..." the twelve-year-old whispers to himself as he slowly walks around, he walks into the kitchen just as his stomach grumbles.

"Miss Saeko said it was alright..." Keith whimpers softly, unsure if it was a trap or not. Nevertheless, Keith steps forward and opens the big fridge, his eyes widening as he looks at the tons of food inside, his eyes finally landing on a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake. He hadn't had strawberry in a long time... he's forgotten what it tasted like.

He slowly takes the plate out with the slice on top of it, oddly there was a fork beside the slice already, Keith takes the fork and puts a piece of the cheesecake inside his mouth, he hums softly and swallows happily. It was just like his mother used to make, he continues to eat the cheesecake until it was a little less than a half left. He hears a whine behind him and he turns around quickly.

"Aww c'mon! I was saving that for my girlfriend!" A tall, tough looking guy stands just a few feet away from Keith, a teasing frown on his face, there was a faint scar across the bridge of the guy's nose and a little below his eyes. "I'm Shiro, and that cheesecake belongs to my girlfriend" The guy says, stepping forward. He looked like he could crush Keith if he wanted to. Keith was shaking so bad his knees were knocking together and he dropped the plate, it hitting the ground and breaking into a million pieces. He and Shiro both jump in surprise, "Hey!" Shiro snaps in surprise and slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I-" the younger boy stutters fearfully, quickly kneeling down to pick up the shards, ignoring the stinging.

"Hey! Don't do that you could hurt yourse-" Shiro gasps, quickly jumping in front of Keith, which was a horrible move. Keith jerks backward,his back hitting the door of the fridge.

**"No Escape" His father sneers, holding a belt in his hands tightly as he advanced on Keith.**

Keith cries out in fear as his father's voice and image appeared inside his head, "Please no, please- please I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I di-didn't-" Keith sobs, using his arms to shield his face from the older boy, in fear of his punches, kicks and slaps. "I didn't mean to..."

Shiro stares at Keith, his face pale and horrified, what happened to this little boy?

At that moment, Shiro swore to himself that he would protect Keith, no matter what it takes.  


	3. Questions

"I'm-I'm not going to hurt you, hey- please stop crying" Shiro says as softly and kindly as he can, Keith looks up and Shiro freezes at how broken the younger boy looks, his eyes full of fear and pain, his body covered in bruises. "I won't hurt you, okay? I-I just got surprised, I'm sorry for scaring you"

Keith shakes his head, quickly wiping at his tears, his body thin...too thin, "I-It was my fault, I should've a-asked first, this isn't my house- it was ru-rude of me, I-I-I'm sorry..." Keith stutters shakily. 

Shiro shakes his head, "No, this is your house now. You're my brother now, right?"

Keith frowns, "I-If you're okay with it..."

Shiro beams and smiles, nodding, "I will protect you, I'm here for you"

 

_"I'm here for you"_

Keith stares at Shiro, "You promise...?" He whispers softly, disbelievingly.

"I promise" Shiro nods, "Uh... Please get up so I can clean the mess up? Mom might come here any second" He chuckles.

Keith's eyes widen, fear filling it before he quickly gets up. Shiro finds a broom and a dustpan and cleans up the mess, throwing it in the bin. "Mom went to get you clothes right?" Shiro asks, Keith nods silently, "Ha," Shiro chuckles, "Knowing her, she'd probably buy you an entire wardrobe"

Keith flinches, quickly placing his hands behind his back submissively, acknowledging that he has done something wrong, "I'm so sorry..."

Shiro's eyes wide, "Oh! Oh no, i didn't mean anything negative by it! I'm just excited!" He chuckles, "She also enrolled you in school probably, well, most probably" 

School?

Keith has only gone to school until he was 5 and then his parents had to pull him out due to money, however, his mom taught him as best as she could and he was -thankfully- a fast learner. 

"School?" Keith stutters softly, Shiro nods. 

"Boys I'm home!" Miss Saeko says and Keith freezes at the sound of the door closing.

 _the plate,_ Keith thinks to himself,  _I broke her plate, hide. hide quick._

"Ah! I see that you two already met, very good!" She beams and sets six bags on the floor, the sound of it hitting the ground causes an already nervous Keith to whimper, Miss Saeko turns over to him, frowning, "Are you okay dear?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I broke a pl-plate and-and It was an accid-dent, I'm so s-sorry, Won't happen a-again, promise!" Keith stutters, kneeling down on the floor, his hands  clutching each other tightly behind his back as Keith leans forward until his forehead touches the ground, his skin pale and eyes shut tightly, waiting for his punishment. 

"Oh Keith dear, my poor boy" Miss Saeko kneels down and slowly and gently lifts Keith's head, "Nobody will hurt you here, okay? We're your family now, We'll take care of you". Shiro nods in agreement. "Please get up? You're not being punished" Miss Saeko says kindly. Keith lifts his head, flinching as if expecting a hit anyway.

"Now, Officer Holt and some other policemen are here to ask some questions, do you think you can answer some of the questions?" Miss Saeko asks kindly. 

_Does he have a choice?_

Keith nods shakily, if he had to do that to pay his debt with the broken plate, then he will. 

"Thank you" Miss Saeko smiles, turning her head slightly, "Officer, you and your men may come in now" She says and three men in police uniforms walks in.

"Hello Keith" Officer Holt says softly, smiling down at Keith gently who nods in reply.

"Now, Keith, How much would your father charge?" Officer Holt asks calmly. Shiro frowns, confused, hearing this for the first time.

"100 bucks for each round, if you wanted a second one on the same day it would be 250 bucks..." Keith says softly, rubbing his wrist, something he'd do when he's nervous.

One of the officers beside Officer Holt nods, writing on a pad of paper.

"And how much would he earn every week?"

"At least 500..."

"So you were raped at least 5 times every week?"

"Yes sir..."

"Okay, now, I'm sure this is very hard for you to relive and I'm very sorry" Officer Holt sighs, "How old were you when he started?"

"Ten, sir"

"How many meals would he give you everyday?"

"Two, If I'm a good boy he'll give me a small piece of his lunch..."

"When is the last time you had a medical and dental check?"

"I-I can't remember sir, I'm very sorry..."

"That's alright Keith, that's alright. You've been a big help Keith, thank you"

Keith nods, his fingers shaking. 

"We haven't found your dad yet, but we're looking" Officer Holt nods. 

"We'll be on our way now, Thank you" The Officers leave and Keith is left in awkward air with Shiro and Miss Saeko.

"Would you like to try on your clothes darling?" Miss Saeko asks sweetly.

Keith gulps and nods shakily, "I-I'd like that, ma'am"

 

"Please," Miss Saeko says, "Call me Mom"

 

[I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very good, I'm half-asleep heh, but I will try to update tomorrow! Comments are very appreciated! Thank you for reading!]

 


	4. School Days? You mean Hell Days.

-2 Days Later-

"Keith, are you nervous?" Miss Saeko asks, a small and gentle smile on her face as she drives Shiro and Keith to school, Keith looks down at his hands, pale and shaking lightly.

"You have nothing to worry about dear, Shiro will protect you" Miss Saeko says, a proud smile on her face as Shiro nods in agreement. Keith nods as the car stops, looking up at the big school, he gulps and tightens his fingers around the straps of his bag. 

As Shiro and Keith walk up to the school people turn to them, their eyes wide, whispers escaping their mouths as their eyes follow the two.

A girl, around a year younger than Shiro runs up to him and hugs him, "Shiro! I missed you!" She says, Keith steps away, feeling rude to not let them be. However, Shiro takes his arm sternly, a way to say, 'no, I'm going to watch over you, you have nothing to feel bad about'. Keith flinches and bites his lip, looking down.

"Uhm, Who is this?" The girl asks, a look of disgust on her face as she looks Keith up and down.

"This is Keith, my brother" Shiro beams, "Keith this is Kira, my girlfriend" He says, Keith nods in greeting.

"Well?" Kira asks, her brown hair falling over her shoulders lightly, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Keith bites his lips uncomfortably and steps back, he clenches his fist, trying to control the shaking. 

"Well, He's... kind of rude, isn't he?" Kira frowns at Shiro

"Oh no, he's just shy, he'll come through" Shiro smiles and pats Keith's back reassuringly, "He's a good kid"

"Well I hope so" Kira smiles, an odd gleam in her eyes as she kisses Shiro's cheek.

"Oh, Hi" A new voice says, Keith looks up a bit to see a guy with brown messy hair and big brown glasses, "I'm Matt, Nice to meet you" The boy, Matt says, he then turns to Shiro, "New Kid?" 

"NAh" Shiro says proudly, "he's my brother, Keith"

"Oh!" Matt widens his eyes and looks at Keith, "Good luck having a brother like him" Matt laughs softly

Keith tilts his head, a confused frown on his face.

"Hey!" Kira huffs, putting her arm around Shiro's neck possessively, "My Shiro is nothing but good and kind, he would never do something bad to anyone, especially me..oh, or his brother" She says

Matt widens his eyes, hands up, "I- It was just a joke-"

"My hubby is NOT something you can joke about" Kira says, Matt flinches at the words 'my hubby'. "Besides," Kira adds, "Don't we have a secret Matt?"

Matt gulps, sighing before stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Whatever..." He mumbles, "See you in class Shiro," He smiles at Keith, "I hope you have a good first day Keith" he says before he walks down the hall.

"Kira, Matt was just trying to be nice" Shiro huffs, a small frown on his face. Keith frowns, he didn't like Kira...but Matt, Matt was okay.

"Oh please, he was trying to impress you" Kira says, flipping her hair, "Anyway! Don't wanna be late for class! See you!" She kisses Shiro, eyeing Keith for a second before leaving.

Keith looks up at Shiro, "UHm..." He whispers softly, "Where-Where do I go?" He asks.

"You're staying with me" Shiro says, "You're way too young to stay in my classes but the principal allowed for you to stay with me until you got comfortable staying in this school" Shiro smiles softly, Keith nods in appreciation.

Shiro was so nice, so brave, and even though his girlfriend wasn't too nice he would never shout. Why couldn't Keith be like him? Why couldn't he be liked, like Shiro was liked? Why did he have to be who he was?

"Hey- Keith?" Shiro asks, waving a hand in front of Keith's face.

"S-Sorry, was-was just thinking..." Keith stutters, rubbing his wrist nervously

"That's okay" Shiro smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "But I would rather not be late to class...."

Keith looks around, noticing that there were very few people left in the halls, he widens his eyes, his face reddening, "Oh!"

* * *

"May I go to the bathroom?" Keith asks, after seeing a shadow run in front of the classroom, looking a lot like Matt. This was the fourth class today and he learned a lot of things, they weren't actually that hard at all if you get your mind to work at it.

"Again? Keith this is your third time" Shiro whispers as he copies down notes.

"I-I know..." Keith stutters, looking down.

"Uh..fine, but I can't go with you, I have a test after this" Shiro whispers, Keith nods his head.

"That's okay, I saw a bathroom close to here..." He says as he gets up, shaking lightly at the people's stares as he walks out of the classroom.

Keith looks around before slowly walking to the bathroom, as he enters he is greeted by some sobbing, he frowns, confused and double checked that he was in the right bathroom.

"Hello?" Keith whispers, knocking lightly on the closed stall.

"I-It's occupied! So-sorry!"

Keith frowns, that voice... it was Matt. He opens the door and looks down at a sobbing Matt, his eyes and face red, tears streaming down and nose dripping.

"H-Hey! Oh- Keith I-I- please don't tell anyone" He sniffles, wiping his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Keith asks, closing the door and locking it before sitting down beside Matt

"Nothing I- I'm being a baby" Matt lets out a small, sad laugh, sniffling.

Keith shakes his head, "You didn't answer my question"

Matt stares at him for a few seconds, more tears streaming down before he sighs, "Kira she- she told a couple of people that I have a crush on-" Matt flinches, "On your brother... a-and those guys are on-on the same sports team as your broth-ther, they don't like me and they don't like f-fags so...well... me being gay, uhm.." He wipes at his eyes violently, "Didn't go to well..."

Keith stares at him before sighing, "People are too closeminded and lazy to get to know a person before they judge, hating homosexual people purely for what gender they like is like hating a group of people purely for what color they like, it's like saying all the people who's favorite color is black is emo and that you hate them" Keith frowns and stares at his hands, "They hurt you people they feel hurt, something is hurting them, it can be their grades, the stress, their families, hurt people will hurt people, they will judge people from the outside but that doesn't make it okay for people to judge them purely on that" Keith smiles sadly, remembering his father, "I know people who are hurt can...go to great length to make another person's life miserable..."

As he finishes his sentence he looks up, Matt stares at him, eyes wide, small tears slowly dripping down his face, "How-How did you know that?"

"My mom used to tell me stories and she would teach me about people before I go to sleep...like a bedtime story..."

Matt smiles, "You're a smart kid... y'know? Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"uhm, 12..."

"12? Wow..."

Matt turns to Keith, "Don't tell your brother that we talked, okay?"

Keith frowns, "Why? If Kira did this- she's- she's hurting you and-"

"No, please" Matt shakes his head, "She caused a lot of misery for people but... Shiro is happy with her, and that's okay, so..please, don't tell him"

Keith stares at him, confused and a tad frustrated before nodding, "Okay"

"Thank you Keith" Matt pats the top of Keith's head, "Thank you"

Keith nods, getting up and opening the door, "Uhm... please feel better soon" he says before leaving the bathroom.

As he enters the classroom people start to get up, the bell ringing, "You took quite long to pee" Shiro chuckles.

Keith shrugs, "Hmm"

Shiro tilts his head, "Did something happen?"

"No" Keith shakes his head, they start to walk to the cafeteria, "Nothing at all"

 

[Thank you for the comments! They really motivate me! And thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter!] 

 


	5. Matt and Shiro

-2 Months Later-

It has been getting bad for Matt., really bad. There would be papers stuck to his locker with the word 'FAG' on it, people would push him, make fun of him, and Shiro- Shiro was too awkward to do anything, he didn't want to, he wasn't against MAtt of course, it as just quite...uncomfortable.

Keith looks around as one of the classes ends, he was starting to get comfortable, just starting. He was still cautious but it was getting better. 

"G-Guys come on!" Keith hears a voice- Matt's voice, not too far away. Keith frowns and starts walking towards Matt's voice.

As he turns the corner he finds Matt being pinned against the wall, a guy's hand running up and down his chest as he stared at him in fear.

"Come on Holt, you like that don't you? You're just a fag after all" The guy smirks, his blond hair just falling over his eyes a bit.

"N-No! Just because I'm g-gay doesn't mean I'll like every single guy" Matt stutters, anger lighting up in his eyes.

"You liar" The guy smirks, his hand snaking under Matt's shirt.

"No! Please!" Matt whimpers, pushing at the guy's chest.

Keith growls and clenches his fist, "Hey!" He shouts, walking towards the much bigger 19 year old. The 12 year old angry.

The guy smirks and looks down at Keith, "Who's the midget?"

"Don't you dare!" Matt gasps

"Aww, is he your boyfriend Holt? Can't get Shiro so you settle for his younger brother? You're disgusting!" The guy grips Matt's hair tightly. 

"Stop it!" Keith shouts, punching the guy in the stomach.

"Ouch, who poked me" The guy smirks, turning from Matt to Keith, pushing him roughly.

Keith gasps softly and stumbles back, growling and knocking his elbow into the guy's jaw after he jumps up.

The guy grunts as his head snaps to the side, a smirk grows on his face and he looks at Keith dangerously, "You're going to regret that"

Matt widens his eyes, "Don't!"

As the guy advances towards Keith his smirk grows as he clenches his fists. Instead of backing down, Keith narrows his eyes, looking around, trying to find anything that could help him. 

"Bam!" The guy snaps as his fist sinks into Keith's stomach.

Keith lets out a painful yelp, falling unto his knees, gasping for air. "That's it? Heh, All bark no bite, typical" The guy smirks, beginning to turn. Keith lets out a loud yell before jumping up into his feet, kneeing the guy in the crotch.

"MOTHERFUC-" The guy begins before footsteps thundered the hall, multiple students filling in.

"No! Gale!" Keith turns and sees Kira run forward, kneeling beside a groaning Gale.

"Arg, that fucking hurt'' The guy growls, glaring at Keith.

Keith stands a few feet away, holding his stomach tightly.

"How dare you hurt him!" Kira snaps, Keith frowns, angry and frustrated as he stands in front of Matt protectively.

"He was scaring Matt" Keith explains, his voice hard.

"So?! Matt is a fag, he deserves it! My Gale doesn't deserve this!" Kira growls, walking to Keith.

Keith frowns, staring up at her, emotionless, "...'My Gale'? Are you...cheating on my-" Keith begins

"He won't hear any of this, won't he?" Kira smirks, her hair falling over her shoulder lightly.

Keith glares at her, "He has done nothing but care for you" He says angrily.

"Oh please! With you in the picture he barely had anytime for me since he had to care for a brat!" Kira snaps angrily, gripping Keith's arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"I'm not a brat..." Keith grumbles, his father's voice echoing in his head.

 _"You stupid brat! You can't do anything right!"_ His father's voice echoes.

"Oh you're not?" Kira sneers, "You stay around him everyday, you ask him for food and when he doesn't give it to you, you act all sad and hurt when really you just want attention don't you?"

"I don't!" Keith snaps, he's had enough attention from too much people. 

"You're such a brat, Shiro's family bought you a new wardrobe, a phone and even allowed you to stay here" Kira snaps, "And you don't do anything for them, you can't do anything right, can you?"

"SHUT UP!" Keith snaps, shoving Kira's hands away.

Kira smirks, standing straighter, Gale stands beside her, hands around her waist. 

"Now, Will Shiro hear about this?" Kira asks.

Keith shakes his head, tears threatening to fall.

"Aww look, he's crying" Kira kisses Gale's cheek, "What a baby"

Keith wipes his eyes and Matt steps forward, "Enough, He already said that he won't tell Shiro"

"He doesn't have to" A voice, a hurt, dissapointed voice comes from the crowd. 

Shiro steps forward, his eyes locked on Keith before turning to Kira and Gale.

You would expect Keith to be happy, to be relieved- no, he was terrified. 

 

[Thank you very much for reading! Sorry it was short ^-^ I'll update on saturday!] 

 

 


	6. Build Yourself Up

"Sh-Shiro," Keith stutters, his body shakings, "I'm-I'm sorry Shiro- I-Shiro-" He stutters, his voice cracking as he steps forward towards Shiro.

"Go to the car Keith" Shiro says, his voice hard and cold as he stares at Kira and Gale.

"Shiro-" Keith tries again.

"I said, Go to the car," Shiro glances down at his little brother, "Now. Keith."

Keith lets out a soft, broken whimper, his memories running wild as he slowly walks to Shiro's new car. He hated how people would stare at him when he walked, he hated how they whispered about him, he hated that he was so useless, he hated that he was so stupid, he hated being a burden, he hated...himself. 

Keith opens the doors to Shiro's car, having an extra key, he sits inside it, his face free of emotion as tears poured down his face. 

Keith jumps as he hears the driver's door open, Shiro sitting down, his muscles tense, "Keith-" He begins.

"I'm sorry" Keith whispers, his voice cracking as he looks down at his hands.

Shiro looks over, his eyes widening at the sight of his younger brother, his face red, tears running down his face, his eyes empty and broken.

"No- Keith, You don't have to be-" Shiro whispers.

"Yes I do," Keith mutters, "Everything was fine until I came along, Matt would still be your friend-"

"He is still my friend" Shiro interrupts, Keith whips his head to look at Shiro who was surprised to find anger in it.

"No he's not, you've been ignoring him ever since you knew he liked you, you've been ignoring him and it's breaking his heart. Friends don't d-do that! You're just ignoring him because he likes you and you feel awkward when a guy likes you but when a girl does, you're flattered! Friends aren't like that! Friends don't leave each other for something like that! You're not his friend Shiro, not anymore" Keith says, he pauses before his eyes widen, "I'm so sorry Shiro- I-I didn't mean- I- I'm so sorry- Please, Please I didn't-" He puts a hand over his chest, his heart beat fast and his breathing erratic.

"Keith? Keith it's okay, Really" Shiro starts, fondness in his eyes as he reaches a hand out towards Keith.

Keith jolts back, his breathing ragged, "No-No-No, No please- please no it was an accident- please! Please I didn't mean it! No!" Keith whimpers, his arms up to protect himself.

Shiro widens his eyes, "You're okay Keith, You're okay, nobody is going to hurt you" He whispers, quickly picking the malnutrition-ed boy up, hugging him tightly, "You're safe" He whispers.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I'm so sorry... P-Please don't give me away- please-" Keith's voice cracks as he hesitantly looks up at Shiro, his eyes widen and scared.

"Of course not, you're my brother, my one and only brother" Shiro beams, nuzzling the top of Keith's head, "And you're right, for a 12 year old, you're really smart. I was not a proper friend to Matt....but you'll be happy to know that I broke up with Kira and-and Matt and I are best friends again" He smiles.

"That's good" Keith whispers, "That's very good..." He says tiredly as Shiro puts him back to his chair.

"You've been very good today Keith, how about some strawberry cheesecake, huh?" Shiro grins

"Yes!" Keith gasps, eyes wide

* * *

-2 years later-

"You're....what?" Keith's mom asks, her eyes wide.

"I'm Pansexual mom..." Shiro whispers, looking down at his hands.

"I'm proud of you for coming out bro" Keith smiles softly, his hands in his pockets. Shiro gives him a small smile.

"That- How did you realize?" Keith's mom whispers.

"And, that's where I come in" Matt smiles, walking in gracefully.

"Matt!" Keith beams, they do a handshake and Matt smiles over at Keith's mom.

"Matt Holt?" Keith's mom widens her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Matt looks over at Shiro who nods and he turns back to Shiro and Keith's mom, a small smile on his face, "I'm Shiro's boyfriend"

"Shiro! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I've been waiting for ages for you guys to get together! I apologize for my oblivious son Matt" She beams.

Shiro gapes at her, "Wha-You-what?"

"Oh please honey, It was too obvious!" She grins.

There's a long pause before Matt rubs his neck, "Was it really?"

"Totally" Shiro and Keith's mom says, Keith nodding along.

"In other news, Keith I've heard you're doing well in football/soccer, whichever way you want to call it" Matt smiles.

Keith shrugs, "They like my reflexes and speed so..." He says softly, the way he always said stuff when he was shy.

"Aww that's awesome!" Matt beams, "And you have a game tomorrow, right?"

"No" Keith says quickly.

"Yep" Shiro says at the same time.

"Awesome" Matt smirks, "I'll be there"

* * *

 

"Kogane! Pay attention!" The coach shouts as the referee blows his whistle, the other team kicking the ball, passing it to each other.

Keith takes a deep breath before running, easily taking the ball and weaving around players, he looks up and makes eyecontact with the newbie of the team, having only joined yesterday, Keith-of course- wasn't there yesterday so this was the first time he saw the newbie.

Man was he gorgeous.

Short brown hair, focused eyes and an amused smirk on his face as he plays with the other team, easily doing tricks and passing the ball back to Keith.

Mad move.

The ball flies, hitting Keith's knee, breaking Keith from his moment of admiring the newbie. The other team grins and quickly steels the ball, Keith curses and runs after them, successfully stealing the ball only to have it stolen from him, kicked and scored into the goal.

"What the hell was that?! I thought you were supposed to be the star player!" The newbie snaps at him.

Keith gapes, "I- uhm- Sorry...uh?"

"The name's Lance" The newbie-lance- grumbles before turning to the goal keeper, "And Hunk, maybe a little faster? Thanks man!" Lance beams before shooting Keith a look, "Focus next time"

Keith nods quickly, rushing to the center of the field to kick the ball, he lets out a soft breath. 'Lance, huh? Hm, Nice name' Keith thinks to himself before kicking the ball.

Their opponent jumps up, hitting the ball with his head, successfully hitting Keith's knee, the ball bounces off and-

SMACK!

"OW! What the hell?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as much as I could!


End file.
